Jasper
Jasper is one of the Homeworld Gems, a self-titled brute and antagonist on Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Abomination VS Jasper *Jasper VS Lord Hater *Jasper VS Undyne *Jasper vs King K. Rool *Nappa vs Jasper Possible Opponents * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Shoutmon (Digimon) History Created by the Homeworld Gems in the Beta Kindergarten on Earth to combat Rose Quartz's resistance fighters, Jasper was created to be one strongest Quartzes of the Gen Homeworld's army and fought for Pink Diamond before her demise at the hands of Rose. Jasper remained on Gemworld until she learned that some of these resistance fighters survived: namely Rose's ward and fellow traitor, a reject Quartz created from earth's minerals, and a "shameless display". Jasper became Peridot's enforcer to finish the job with hope to face Rose once more. But things go downhill for Jasper when she encounters who she thinks is Rose, but is actually her son, and eventually forced her prisoner Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her. Though the fusion was canceled weeks later, failing to convince Lapis to join her once more, it infected Jasper with an obsession to obtain such power again by any means. Death Battle Info *Race: Gem **Subtype: Quartz *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female As an aggressive combatant, Jasper is very ruthless and with incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina along with an equally stubborn and hateful mindset. Her weapon is a tangerine, crystalline helmet with visor and a hammer-like protrusion in the front that allows her to charge, slam, and head-butt her opponent. Jasper can use her helmet in her bare-handed fighting style, making her a one-woman wrecking crew. Great North Monster One of a pair of Behemoth-like Corrupted Gems, this aquamarine colored beast and her orange-colored companion roamed in the far north for centuries after an unknown event had stripped them of their sense of self and turned them into their current monstrous forms. The Great North Monster and her companion were later found and captured by Jasper, becoming her pets and added muscle until Steven bubbled the orange one after it was poofed by Amethyst. Japser would later fuse with the Corrupted Gem during her battle with Smoky Quartz, though it was quickly dissolved and the Great North Monster fled. Feats * The only "perfect" Quartz created in the Beta Kindergarten. * Used a Gem Destabilizer to take out Garnet. * Her cape can make her more imposing to her enemies. * Defeated the Great North Monsters and subjugated them as the first of her personal army of Corrupted Gems, though she ultimately lost them and the other Gem monsters she captured. * Defeated Amethyst one-on-one, wounding her both physically and psychologically. Flaws * Despite it being her planet of origin, Jasper hates Earth for being a place of weakness. * Jasper's fighting style resorts in massive collateral damage that could be bad if the fight takes place in something like an entire spaceship in one instance. * Extremely prideful and arrogant with utter disrespect for those under her or those she considers weak to the point of total underestimation. * While having some honor, Jasper would quickly forsake it once forced in a situation where she would face a humiliating defeat by one she considers her inferior. In both cases, it involved fusion with a partner that leaves Jasper once their combined form is dissolved. ** The first example would be fusing with Lapis Lazuli to become Malachite, end up being imprisoned in the sea for months yet inspired to seek out Corrupted Gems. ** Fusing with the Great North Monster in a last ditch attempt to defeat Smoky Quartz, resulting in Jasper becoming a Corrupted Gem while refusing Steven's help out of hateful pride. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:US Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Genderless Category:Team leaders Category:Army Leader Category:Soldier Category:Leaders